Αλασία \Κύπρος
Αλασία Alasiya thumb|300px|[[Κύπρος]] thumb|300px|[[Κύπρος.]] Είναι ιστορική πόλη της νήσου Κύπρου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αλασία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Προϊστορική ονομασία, η οποία συναντάται στα κείμενα της Ελ - Αμάρνα και στο γραμμένο με σφηνοειδή γραφή αρχείο των Χετταίων, που ανακαλύφθηκε στην πρωτεύουσά τους Χαττούσα, στο σημερινό "Μπογάζ - Κιόι". Αρχικά θεωρήθηκε ότι "Αλασία" ήταν προϊστορική ονομασία της Κύπρου, αλλά μετά τις ανασκαφές στην Έγκωμη της Κύπρου από τη γαλλική αρχαιολογική αποστολή (1946 - 1950) και από την αρχαιολογική υπηρεσία της Κύπρου αποδείχθηκε ότι η Αλασία ήταν μεγάλη, πλούσια και ισχυρή πόλη, στη θέση του σημερινού χωριού του νησιού Έγκωμη. Η πόλη αυτή γνώρισε μεγάλη ακμή κατά την περίοδο 1600 - 1200 π.Χ. και εξαφανίστηκε στα 1050 π.Χ. Υπήρξε σπουδαίο κέντρο εξαγωγής χαλκού και είχε μεγάλες εμπορικές συναλλαγές με την Αίγυπτο, όπου έκανε εξαγωγή μεγάλων ποσοτήτων χαλκού. Ιστορία Οι Αλάσιοι υπήρξαν λαός της ανατολικής Μεσογείου κατά την Εποχή του Χαλκού. Η τοποθεσία της επικράτειάς τους δεν είναι εξακριβωμένη, αλλά εκτιμάται πως απλωνόταν σε ένα τμήμα της Κύπρου πριν και κατά την άφιξη των πρώτων ελληνικών φύλων στην νήσο. Θεωρείται ότι αυτοί ήταν οι ιδρυτές της Έγκωμης, σπουδαίου εξαγωγέα χαλκού προς την Αίγυπτο και τη Εγγύς Ανατολή - με αυτήν την ιδιότητα πρωτοεμφανίζονται σε ένα αρχείο της πόλης Μάριδας (Mari) της δυτικής Μεσοποταμίας που χρονολογείται περί το 1800 π.Χ. Διάφορες πληροφορίες ανευρίσκονται στα κείμενα που ανακαλύφθηκαν στη Χαττούσα, χαραγμένα πάνω σε πλίνθους με σφηνοειδή γραφή. Σε αυτά καταγράφεται ότι περί το 1430 π.Χ. οι Αλάσιοι νικήθηκαν από τους Ahhiyawa και ότι ο Madduwatta βρήκε καταφύγιο στους Χετταίους. Σε ένα κείμενο που χρονολογείται περί το 1400 π.Χ. οι Αλάσιοι έχουν ανακτήσει τον έλεγχο της χώρα τους και χαρακτηρίζονται ως ανήκοντες στη Χετταϊκή σφαίρα επιρροής. Σε μεταγενέστερο κείμενο διασώζεται μια ναυμαχία του 13ου αι. π.Χ. μεταξύ Χετταϊκού και Αλάσιου στόλου, η οποία κατέληξε σε ήττα των δευτέρου. Αναφορές στην Αλασία εντοπίζονται επίσης σε πολλά κείμενα από την Αγύρτιδα (Ugarit) ("Ουγκαριτικά κείμενα"). Σε δύο από αυτά, ο βασιλέας της Ουγκαρίτ γράφει προς τον Αλάσιο ομόλογό του για τις πειρατικές επιδρομές που υφίσταται το κράτος του και τον παρακαλεί να τον ειδοποιήσει, εάν δει ξένα πλοία να περνούν απ' τα νερά του. Ένα άλλο περιέχει την ιστορία δύο Χουρρίων πριγκίπων (από την Καρχέμιδα του Ευφράτη) που αμάρτησαν και για να συγχωρηθούν, ταξίδευσαν με τη μητέρα τους στην Αλασγία. Εκεί ορκίσθηκαν στο ναό της Ιστάρ, πράγμα που ενδέχεται να παραπέμπει σε συστηματικές τελετές εξαγνισμού. Σε αιγυπτιακές πηγές, γίνονται αναφορές στην Αλασία κατά την εποχή του Τούθμωσιος Γ' σε συσχετισμό με πόλεις της περιοχής του Χάλπα (Halpa) ( = Aleppi) και του Ευφράτη. Επίσης οι "Επιστολές της El-Amarna" περιέχουν αλληλογραφία μεταξύ ενός φαραώ (πιθανά του Ακενατόν) και του Αλάσιου βασιλέα. Στην επιστολή αυτή ο δεύτερος παραπονείται ότι Λύκιοι επιδράμουν στη χώρα του κάθε χρόνο και απολογείται για τη μικρή ποσότητα χαλκού που δωρίζει, ζητά δε από τους Αιγυπτίους να του στείλουν ως ανταπόδοση άργυρο, έλειο και βοοειδή. Εξετάζοντας τις πλάκες της αλληλογραφίας βάσει πετρογραφικών και χημικών μεθόδων, σύγχρονοι επιστήμονες ενίσχυσαν την ταύτιση της Αλασγίας με την Κύπρο, αφού ανακάλυψαν ότι είναι κατασκευασμένες από πετρώματα του όρους Τρώοδου. Το "Χρονικό του Wenamun" διηγείται την ιστορία Αιγύπτιου ιερέα που μετέβη στη Φοινίκη για να φορτώσει ξυλεία, αλλά διάφορα προβλήματα τον οδήγησαν στην Αλασία. Οι εντόπιοι όρμησαν να τον σκοτώσουν. Τελικά οδηγήθηκε ενώπιον της βασίλισσας Χατίμπα. Χρειάσθηκε διερμηνέας, επομένως οι Αλασγοί δε μιλούσαν κάποια από τις γλώσσες που γνώριζε ο Βεναμούν. Αυτή η ιστορία τοποθετείται περί το 1085 π.Χ. και είναι το τελευταίο κείμενο που αναφέρεται στην Αλασία. Θεωρείται ότι σε αυτήν την περίοδο ο πολιτισμός τους σταμάτησε να υφίσταται εξ' αιτίας ενός συνδυασμού παραγόντων όπως: * φυσικές καταστροφές, *επιδρομές από Λαούς της Θάλασσας, *εποικισμός από πρόσφυγες της Παλαιστίνης καθ'όσον αυτή λεηλατούταν από τους Λαούς της Θάλασσας, *ειβολή των Αχαιών. Χρονολόγιο c.10, 000 BC Hunter-gathers become active on the island. c.8200 BC The first settled village communities start to appear. c.1600 BC Mycenaean culture appears. 1450 BC Egypt takes control of Cyprus during the reign of Thutmose III. Kingdom of Alashiya / Alasiya (Enkomi) The eastern Cypriot state of Alashiya (Alasiya) with its capital at Enkomi appeared by the mid-fifteenth century BC, near modern Famagusta, although evidence points to it having occupied the entire island during at least part of its existence. A contributor to the Amarna letters, it played an important role in trade with the great states of the period, the Hittites, Mitanni, Egypt, Babylon and Elam, with goods being shipped from a prosperous port protected by massive stone walls. Its rulers were counted amongst the great kings of the day, mainly because the island controlled the region's copper trade - vital to all of the major states. Its coastline was subjected to various raids, however, notably by the tribal Lukka, and later by the Hittites. fl 1430s BC Madduwattas Defeated by Ahhiyawa. Fled to Hittites. c.1430 BC Attarsiyya of Ahhiyawa conquers Madduwattas' territory, and the latter flees to the protection of the Hittite king, Tudhaliya II (I). With Hittite support, Madduwattas later conquers the kingdom of Arzawa. c.1420s BC The Hittites under Arnuwanda take Alashiya for themselves, but how long they hold it is unknown. c.1370s BC The Lukka are mentioned in the Armana letters from Egypt, in which they are accused of attacking the Egyptians in conjunction with the Alashiyans. In their defence the latter state that the Lukka are seizing their villages. fl 1300s BC Name unknown. The king refers to himself as the 'brother' of the Egyptian king in the Amarna letters, revealing that he is considered to be a ruler of equal standing. c.1250? BC Later Hittite kings invade the kingdom and establish pro-Hittite rulers, but they never fully control the island. fl c.1182 BC Eshuwara King, or high steward/grand supervisor. c.1182 BC The king of Alashiya advises Ugarit to defend itself in the face of continuing attacks on Syria by the Sea Peoples. The advice comes too late and, with Ugarit's fleet away and probably lost, many sites in Alashiya are sacked and burned, including Enkomi, Kition, and Sinda (perhaps twice) before being abandoned. A number of other sites are also abandoned, leaving behind hidden caches of wealth which suggest that their owners are enslaved or killed. This event separates the Late Cypriot (LC) II period from the LCIII period. However, despite this setback, the state is one of the few to actually recover and prosper during this period, perhaps due to the removal of Mycenaean dominance in the region. There is increased urban expansion and metal production, improved contacts with Egypt, the Levant, and the central Mediterranean. fl c.1050 BC Hatiba The kingdom is mentioned in the Chronicle of Wenamun, an eleventh-century Egyptian priest who journeys throughout the Levant. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κίτιο *Λάρνακα Βιβλιογραφία * H. W. Catling, Cyprus in the late Bronze Age, στο συλλογικό Cambridge Ancient History: c.1800-1380 B.C Vol. II, pt. 2 : c.1380-1000 B.C. Εκδότης Cambridge University Press, 1975, ISBN 9780521086912. * Suzanne Richard, Metalworking / Mining in the Levant, στο Near Eastern Αrchaeology: Α Reader. Εκδότης Eisenbrauns, 2003, ISBN 9781575060835. * Yuval Goren, Shlomo Bunimovitz, Israel Finkelstein, Nadav N'aman, The Location of Alashiya: New Evidence from Petrographic Investigation of Alashiyan Tablets from El-Amarna and Ugarit. Από τον ιστοχώρο του American Journal of Archaeology. * Χρονολογικό διάγραμμα της αρχαίας κυπριακής ιστορίας από τον ιστοχώρο History Files. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Κύπρου